Snow
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Takes place somwhere during Season 7. Lorelai and Chris are Married. Lorelai comes across her ice skates, which brings back memories of the ice rink Luke built. JavaJunkie! One Shot! read and leave some tips maybe it won't stay a one shot...


**A/N: Here it is. This takes place somewhere in season 7, while Lorelai and Chris are married… Not a specific time just somewhere in there… Tell me what you think ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I walked into my house and put my keys on the table next to the answering machine. I saw that it was blinking and I pushed the play button.

" Hey Lore. I just wanted to let you know I will be a little late, but don't worry babe I will make it up later." Chris voice was heard throughout the house. I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen to see if I can find something to eat. I open the fridge. Nothing. I open the pantry. Nothing.

" Ugh." I sigh and walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Nothing was on TV so I grabbed the phone to call my daughter.

" Hello?" Rory said.

" Hey Hon!" I smile hearing her voice.

" Hey Mom. What's up?"

" Nothing. Bored. Chris is working late again. No food." I sigh.

" Aw. I am sorry mom. Why don't you go to Al's or something?"

" I don't feel like it." I pout.

" Well I do have good news mom. It's snowing!" Rory exclaimed.

" No! I didn't even sense it!" I yelled as I jumped from the sofa and walked to the window and saw the snow falling. " Aw man! I am losing it"

" Sorry mom, but I gotta go. Paris and Doyle are...well...Doing some dirty things and I need to leave. Bye."

" Bye sweets!" I say and hang up. I get up and walk up to my room and open my closet. I look at the floor where all my shoes are and in the very back I see the skates. They were the skates Luke gave me when he made me the rink in my very yard.

" Hey." I hear from behind. I turn around and see Chris looking at me with a goofy grin.

" Hey." I force a smile.

" Whats those?" He asks.

" Oh these are my ice skates."

" Oh. I didn't know you ice skated." He smiled.

" I don't really. I havn't gone in awhile." I smile sadly knowing the reason why. It reminds me so much of Luke.

" Oh." Was all chris said before he went to the restroom and took a shower.

The Next Day

I wake up. Drink coffee. Go to work. Drink coffee. Eat lunch. Drink coffee. Go home. Eat dinner, by myself I might add, drink coffee and wait for my husband. That is my day. Everyday. Not much really, but that's marriage. I used to always want it, but now that I have it I really just want out. Or maybe it is just the wrong guy. I mean Chris is Chris, but Luke...Well Luke is THE guy I could always count on. He made me an ice skating rink so that I would love snow again.

I quickly shook my head. I couldn't be in love with Luke. I love Chris! I do. He is my husband. I keep trying to convince myself.

I wake up from my thoughts when I hear the front door.

" Honey! I'm home." Chris yells laughing.

" Hey." I say from the couch.

" I have a surprise for you! Come on." Chris smiles and grabs be by the arm and leads me out the door. He opens the car door and helps me in.

A couple minuets later we are out of Stars Hollow and headed to Hartford. 25 minuets later we pull up to an ice skate rink.

" What's this?" I ask.

" An Ice skating rink! I rented the whole place just for you." Chris smiles proudly.

I get out and look around. He did this for me. I want to be happy, but this just makes me feel...sad and awkward.

" You like it?" Chris asks.

" Umm..." I don't know what to say.

" You don't like it?" Chris states.

" No. No. It's just...No…Uh Chris…this is nice."

" Nice?" Chris asks now getting mad.

" I just realized something." I said after a couple seconds of silence.

" And what is that?" Chris asked.

" This would've been so amazing if I was 16, but now I am not as impressed. I am living in the past Chris." I say

" I am confused?" Chris says. He can be so stupid sometimes.

" I am not 16 anymore. This is not how you woo me. You don't even know me. I don't know you anymore." I sigh.

" Sorry Chris. This was a mistake."

" The rink?" He asks.

" No. Our marriage." I look down.

" Oh." Is all he says before getting in his car, but he opens his windows and peeks out.

" I will have the divorce papers ready to be signed tomorrow morning." He says and closes the window and drives away. I quickly grab my cell phone and call Rory.

" Mom?" I hear a groggily Rory.

" Hey sweets. Um…I need you to pick me up."

" Uh-oh, You're not in jail are you?"

" Nope. I am at the Hartford Skating rink."

" What?" Rory shrieks.

" Just come." I plead.

" Okay. I will be there soon."

The next day, I get up and look around. I am not in my room. I quickly grab a glass on the coffee table next to me as I hear a door open.

" AHH!!" The man yells. He is completely nude.

" Ewww!" I yell as I shut my eyes. " Put some clothes on!" I yell.

" Lorelai?" He asks.

" Mmhmm." I nod keeping my eyes closed.

" It's Doyle. Paris' boyfriend. Sorry about not having clothes on, but Paris got a little freaky last night" Doyle chuckles.

" I didn't want to know that." I mutter as I find my way back to the couch. " Rory!" I yell.

" Oh hey mom. You're awake!" She smiles.

" Yeah. How'd I get here?" I ask.

" Well by the time I got to you, you were already half asleep, so it is a no wonder why you don't remember."

" Okay…Umm...I need to get home. Chris will be there to drop off." My voice trails off when I realize Rory doesn't know.

"It's okay mom. He already came. Papers are over there. He explained everything. What really happened?" Rory asks in her soft Bambi voice.

"I just realized it wasn't right." I shrug

" What made you realize that?" Rory asks as she sits down next to me handing me the divorce papers.

I shrug and flip through the papers. I could feel Rory staring at me waiting for an answer.

" I was living in the past, I guess." I finally say. " He took me to the Hartford Ice Rink, because he found me looking at my skates that Luke bought me when he made the rink in our front yard. So…He assumed that renting the whole rink just for me would be a good surprise for me, But...I don't know. I think if I was sixteen, then it would've been perfect, but…I am different now. You can't just buy me. Luke..." I pause and I shake my head.

" Is it that he knew how to love you in ways that Chris couldn't?" Rory asks.

" Yes. Exactly. I just… The marriage was a bad idea, and the whole time I didn't even stop to think how this would affect everyone. I mean deep down inside… I knew this wasn't forever. I knew it, and I didn't even try to stop it. It affected the Town, Luke, My parents, Gigi, and most importantly you." I wipe away some tears.

" Mom. I'm fine. When I was younger I never really pictured you with Chris. I just want you happy, and if you are happy with Luke, then you need to go to him and talk it all out." Rory says.

" Okay, but first…I need to sign these." I say. Rory hands me a ballpoint pen as I flip through the papers and sign my name on the lines I am supposed to.

As soon as I was done, I stack the papers neatly and put them in a folder.

" Where was Chris staying?" I ask.

" With his parents in Hartford." Rory replies,

" Okay." I reply quietly. " Can you drive me there and then to the Diner?" I ask

" Sure mom." Rory nods. We head out the door and are on our way to Hartford.

Rory pulls up in front of the Hayden mansion and I get out of the car and make my way up to the front door. I slowly ring the doorbell and wait for the maid to open it.

" Hello." The maid says as she opens the huge door.

" Hi. Um… I am looking for… Christopher Hayden." I say awkwardly.

" Okay. Come in." I walk in and she asks for my coat but I tell her I won't be staying long. " Who might you be?" She asks

" I am Lorelai Gilmore his uh… ex-wife." I state a little shakily.

" Ex?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to be face to face with none other then Christopher.

" I signed them." I reply handing him the folder.

" Things will always be okay between us right?" he asks.

" Chris." I sigh. " We were always able to be friends even after all the wrong you did, but...I think it is best if we…try to keep our relationship strictly for our daughter and try not to...do this again." I reply.

" So I can't see you or call you?" he asks.

" We will see each other again Chris, but…don't call." I smile sadly. " Sorry."

" Why are you doing this?"

" So many questions." I tell myself. He smirks. "You can't love me the way...Luke loves me."

He nods. " I'm glad we have some closure."

" Me too." I agree and walk out of the house. Rory turns to me when I get in the car.

" You okay?" She asks.

" Yes. I am. To Luke's." I smile getting this warm feeling in my stomach. I was nervous, and scared that he will hate me for all the horrible things I did.

As we drive through Stars Hollow I can't help but get this feeling that I haven't gotten in awhile. It was...Freedom. I smile. Rory pulls up in front of the Diner. I look inside and see Luke at the counter serving a costumer. I get out of the car, and Rory rolls down the window.

" I will meet you back at home. Bring some coffee." She calls back as she drives away. I nod and walk to the entrance. I stand there for what seems like forever until I finally get the courage to open it and walk in.

Luke looks up and sees me. He doesn't say anything just stares, as I stare at him. Both of us seem to notice the Diner goes quiet because we break our stare and look around at the whole town peering in through the diner windows and from their tables.

" Lorelai." He breathes out.

" Hi." I say awkwardly as I sit down on a stool.

" What are you doing here?" He asks. Not harshly, or nicely, but curiously.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you." Luke looked down and noticed her wedding ring not there.

" Okay." He says.

" Can we talk upstairs?" I ask.

" Sure. Caesar! I'm going upstairs."

As we enter the apartment I sit on the couch next to Luke.

" So…" I breathe out after a couple minutes of silence.

" You were the one who asked to talk." Luke chuckled.

"Right." He smiles at how nervous I am. " Chris and I got divorced." I say shutting my eyes tightly afraid to see his reaction.

" Oh. I'm Sorry."

" It's nothing to be sorry about. Like I told Rory. I knew it wasn't a permanent thing. It wasn't forever, me and him. I guess I was being stupid, because this whole mix up has hurt everyone. I hurt this town, I hurt Chris, Gigi. I hurt my parents, and his. I hurt

Rory." I take a deep breath and Look into his eyes. "I hurt you Luke."

" Lorelai..." He starts.

" No. Let me finish." I take another breath. " The other night I came across the ice skates you bought me when you made the ice rink in the front yard. Remember?" I ask

He nods with a smile. " How can I forget?"

" Well…he saw me looking at them and asked if I still skated. I of course told him no. I used the excuse that I was always too busy, but the truth was, I couldn't because it hurt me so much, cause it reminded me of you. Just walking into the Dragonfly hurt me because I know that's where our first kiss took place. Or looking at the Gazeebo where we took our toast when we got engaged, or just the house. Everything reminds me of you. Usually I had the Max box, or the Jason box to put all the things away in, but with you. I had to use a garage. That's how much made me think of you non-stop. Anyways, last night he decided to make up all the nights he comes home late by taking me to Hartford and renting out the whole ice rink." Luke looks down in defeat. " I realized than that…I would be thrilled if my boyfriend did that for me when I was sixteen. But, now, I met you and realized love can't be bought by money. You showed me that. Just by being there for me. When my Dad got sick…both times. When you made me a Santa burger. When you gave me 30,000 dollars. When you told me I will find that someone to grow old with and have kids with. I realized I was living in the past, but I can't do that because

I need a middle, not just beginning or end. I need my middle to be with you." I stopped letting him take it all in.

" Lorelai, you slept with him after we broke up, we really hadn't even broken up yet." his voice filled with hurt.

" We broke up the second you didn't tell me about April, because that's when everything went downhill." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry."

" Me too Luke. I really am really sorry." I let a couple of tears fall.

" Don't cry. Please." Luke looks at me and puts his hands to my cheek to wipe them away. I look up into his eyes and feel the same feeling I felt when I met him. Love.

" Luke?" I ask getting closer to him.

" Yeah?" He asked

" I love you."

" I know." He smiled as he placed a gently kiss on my lips.

" Do you love me?" I asked.

" You have no idea." he grinned and kissed me more deeply. After about 10 minutes of kissing I finally break away.

" I have to get back to Rory. With coffee." Lorelai smiled.

" So…we should probably talk some more." Luke smiled.

" Definately." I walk toward the door, but turn back to face Luke.

" Do we start new or…just pick up where we left off?"

" Well...where we left off was pretty ugly."

" How about…we take things as they come." I smile.

" Sounds good to me." He grins and pecks me one more time before I leave.

" Bye Lorelai."

" See you tomorrow Luke." I say as I head out the door, but stop quickly. I could sense it. Snow was coming. I got my sixth sense back. I smile and continue my way home with donuts and coffee in my hands. I hurry home so we can take our traditional mother daughter walk through the snow.

**A/N: That's it. I hope you like it. I don't think I want to make it more than a one shot, but if you have any good ideas let me know and I just might. Please Tell me what you think. Review!!!**


End file.
